


Liveshow

by Athenaness21 (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, M/M, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Athenaness21
Summary: Maria is a Youtuber





	

“Oh, hi, sorry.” Eliza blushed. “I didn’t mean to bump into you.”

“People rarely do.” The pretty girl said dryly, shifting her phone. “I decided to do a live show while taking a walk, and people have been bumping into me all day, most of them have been middle aged white males.”

“Oh.” Eliza stood there, feeling awkward. “Yeah, that’s great, but I have to go. What’s your name?”

“Maria.” She said, waving. “Maybe I’ll see you later.”

Eliza walked off quickly, turning on her phone. “Peggy.” She demanded, calling her sister. “Who is Maria.”

“I’m sorry, wha?” Alex’s frown was almost audible. “I told you I was doing something with John. You cannot just call me when I tell you not to. And then you call me Peggy?”

“Do you really think I meant to call you, Alex?”

“Everyone always means to call me. It’s a simple matter of being an intelligent creature.”

Eliza could faintly hear John berating Alex.

“Shh, John,” Alex said, away from the phone. “I’m talking to ‘Liza.”

“Bye, Alex,” Eliza said, smiling. Don't die.”

“What the fuck, Eliz-”

She hung up and called Peggy.

“Peggy, who’s Maria?”

“Maria, the YouTuber?” Peggy sounded interested. “Like, the one that’s superfamous and whose live show you just appeared in? The one that half the internet thinks you’re dating now?”

“Um, yeah, that one?”

“She’s a superfamous YouTuber who everyone thinks you’re dating.”

“Cool.”

“Do you have her phone number?”

“No.”

“YOU DIDN’T GET HER PHONE NUMBER??”

“Peg, I bumped into her. We talked for like, three seconds.”

“Get her phone number.”

“How?”

“Here’s her Instagram. Message her or something.”

 

_Hi, this is the girl that bumped into you earlier._

_Oh, hi._

_So, who are you?_

_I’m Maria._

_You’re the youtube, right?_

_Yes._

_Cool. I’m nobody._

_really..._  
\---------------  
“You have a date?” Alex was unnecessarily surprised.

“Yes.”

“Good for you! When?”

“In a few hours.”

“Cool. Have fun. Don’t get arrested. Jail is boring.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever asked what you and John did on your first date.”

“And I don’t think you want to.”

“Nope.”


End file.
